Justice League
History 1960: Formation The True Origin of the Justice League can be tracked back to the Invasion of The Centre but to get to that point, some backstory should be provided on the main members. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman were among the few Heroes to remain active following World War II after Superheroes faced persecution and the Iselin trials, though for different reasons. Superman in a Government capacity. Wonder Woman and Aquaman because of diplomatic immunity and Batman as an outlaw vigilante. On Mars, The Martian J'ohn Johnzz of a race of Shapeshifting Barsoomians watched his people, including his family be killed by a plague released by their enemy, the White Martians. Johnzz sealed away the White Martians and the rogue member of his own race Ma'alefa'ak. Johnzz remained on Mars until he was accidentally teleported to Earth by scientist Dr.Erdel, who was experimenting with Zeta Beam technology, stranding Johnzz on Earth in 1955. Barry Allen became the Flash in 1956 After two years, J'onn( now going by John Jones) was a detective with the Gotham City Police Department. A doomsday cult that worshipped "The Centre" had kidnapped a child for a sacrificial ritual; J'onn and his partner Slam Bradley joined Batman in battling the cult, but a fire rendered J'onn powerless. The cult leader is possessed by the entity, who identifies itself as "The Centre", and warned of impending judgement. Batman learned of J'onn's nature and while reluctant at first, the two began trading information on "The Centre". J'onn however, learned of an experimental flight to Mars and attempted to sneak onboard after leaving his research for Batman. The Space Shuttle began to malfunction and was carrying Nuclear Weapons. Superman was able to Save two of the pilots. The Explosion did however, injure Green Lantern Abin Sur, forcing him to crash on Earth. His ring searched for a replacement and found Hal Jordan, who became the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. A movement to dismantle Nuclear Weapons was gaining traction and Supported by Superman. As it happens this was a prelude to an invasion as the White Martians attacked Earth. Superman freed the J'onn Jonn'z from Government custody and a group of Heroes consisting of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter, came together and worked towards infiltrating the White Martian compounds, disrupting their terraforming of the Earth and ending the invasion, though as it happens the White Martians were worshippers of the Centre. When The monstrous being known as The Centre did attack, many Heroes united to defeat it. The Centre was a large island inhabited by Dinosaurs. It was effectively a floating island that extended large tentacles from openings on its side. It also extended out small Starfish likes creatures that latched onto the faces of their victims and took them over. The creature was also a powerful telepath. Manhunter knew the being under the name "Stah-Roh". Some witnesses pointed out the creature looked "kinda like a Giant Starfish". In the battle with the Centre, Superman went out to do reconnaissance on the Centre but was suddenly and quickly defeated by a powerful blast, falling into the Ocean. The remaining Heroes came up with a plan involving Ray Palmer's (at the time) experimental shrinking ray. The problem was that anything submitted to the Ray eventually shrunk and exploded. The Heroes used this to their advantage. The Flash quickly travelled around the Centre with the Beam, causing it to shrink. The Centre attempted to take the Heroes down with it. Hal Jordan sued his ring to pull the creature into space and hurl it into the Sun. Superman was later discovered to be alive by Aquaman. Afterwards Seven of the Heroes chose to remain together as a team. thus became the Justice League, and set up two bases. The Hall of Justice in Metropolis and the Watchtower, a Wayne industries funded orbital Satellite. To a Lesser extent, they also had a base in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. This location was technically owned by the metahuman teenage reporter Lucas "Snapper" Carr, who teleported by snapping his fingers. The Flash and Green Lantern uncovered a plot by Gorilla Grodd to destroy Gorilla City, a hidden city of hyperintelligent talking gorillas in Africa. Grodd had a device that allowed him to control the minds of others, and used stolen gorilla technology to steal all of Central City and put its inhabitants under his control. Locked inside the force field-shielded city, Flash and Green Lantern worked together with Solovar, Gorilla City's King, to destroy the enemy from within before Grodd carried out his revenge on Gorilla City. During this conflict, Flash shortened out Grodd's mind controlling helmet, causing an accident that later resulted in Grodd developing telepathic abilities on his own. Professor Ivo created and manipulated a powerful android named Amazo with the ability to copy any superpower, posing as a father figure to it after its creator, Professor's Ivo's death. Meanwhile, J'onn questioned the nature of humans and struggled with the burden of hearing thousands of their minds in his head at the same time after performing a psychic sweep of the city of Metropolis in a failed attempt to locate Ivo. Amazo fled into space after absorbing J'onn's telepathy, and learning Ivo's intentions. The Justice League battled Despero when he overpowered the Green Lantern Corps. 1961: Perchance to Dream Small time crook John Dee volunteered for an experimental treatment while in prison. While the authorities are distracted by a mass prison breakout including Solomon Grundy and Firefly. John Dee overdosed on the treatment and became the dream-controlling Doctor Destiny. Destiny took telepathic control of most of the team in their sleep, leaving Batman and J'onn to save the others. As the League members became trapped in their dreams and unable to wake up, J'onn forced them awake, while Batman went to confront Dr. Destiny. Green Arrow joined the team in May 1961. 1962: Appellaxian Invasion The Appelaxians infiltrated Earth. Competing alien warriors were sent to see who could conquer Earth first, to determine who will become the new ruler of their home planet. The aliens' attacks drew the attention of Aquaman, Batman, Flash(Barry Allen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman. While the superheroes individually defeated most of the invaders, the heroes fell prey to a single competitor's attack; only by working together were they able to defeat the competitor. Due to inconsistencies in recordings, this incident was falsely labelled as the first time the Justice League formed. Wonder Woman returned to Themyscira to find Sorcerer Felix Faust transformed the Amazons into stone and promised to return them to normal if she did not gather artifacts for him. He used the artifacts to release Hades from Tartarus. The League succeeded in banishing Hades and his minions, but the victory was bittersweet as Diana was exiled from Themyscira for allowing the men of the Justice League to set foot there, breaking their ancient law. The Supervillain Dr.Light greatly antagonized the League, demonstrating immense power. The Atom(Ray Palmer), joined the League in September 1962 1963: Crisis on Earth Two The Justice League was brought over by an accident during a battle with a robot piloted by Lex Luthor, to another Earth which the Flash had visited before in 1961. This was designated Earth Two. The Justice League Heroes teamed up with the Justice Society to battle several Villains, only to discover that Earth Two had been devastated by Nuclear War and a powerful metahuman child named Anthony Fremont attempted to recreate the world and its Heroes. He was killed in battle and the Justice League seemingly sacrificed themselves. This Universe later merged with 'Earth One" the designation given to the League's Earth, during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, becoming one world and altering its history to having always been one world. The League battled Eclipso. 1964: Crisis on Two Earths A heroic alternate universe version of Lex Luthor appeared on the Justice League earth to recruit them to help save his earth from their evil counterparts: the Crime Syndicate. He defeated his main counterpart to accomplish this. Meanwhile, the JLA investigated a plane crash where all the dead passengers had hearts on the right side of their bodies, and money bearing the slogan "In Mammon We Trust" and the face of Benedict Arnold. This lead them to Alexander Luthor, who informed them of the other Earth and asked for 48 hours of their time to help the oppressed world. The Justice League met the alternate Luthor to the Happy Harbor, where they were briefed on the Syndicate threat. As the Justice League debated the matter, Luthor hid the Quantum Trigger in the Harbor. With the exception of Batman and Aquaman most of the Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash and Martian Manhunter) traveled to Luthor's Earth. Arriving at the parallel Justice League's base, the heroes attacked Syndicate targets. After a successful series of raids in which they captured Ultraman, the League confronted United States President Slade Wilson, who released Ultraman and explained that acceding to the Syndicate's demands saves millions of lives. His daughter, Rose, however, regarded him as a coward. Martian Manhunter inadvertently read her mind and explained that as a military man her father actually holds life more dear than others. Martian Manhunter later foiled an assassination attempt on Rose by Scarlet Archer (an alternate version of Green Arrow), and the pair fell in love. The League began battling the Crime Syndicate's agents. Batman worked to clear Gotham City of crime with the antimatter-universe version of his father, police Chief Thomas Wayne, who survived the famous shooting that spawned Batman while Bruce and his mother were killed. In this universe, Bruce had a brother, Thomas Jr., who blamed his father for the deaths and became Owlman out of revenge. The ruthless crime lord Boss Gordon was also brought to justice. Superwoman(Wonder Woman's counterpart) with three of her lieutenants to the League's dimension, and on the Watchtower they battled Batman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, The Atom and Red Tornado. Superwoman and one of her lieutenants escaped with the Quantum Trigger, but were followed by Batman. After a fight that ended with him gaining a broken rib, Batman defeated Superwoman with knockout gas and summoned the League. J'onn and Rose bonded, and Rose decided to learn the location of the Syndicate base to allow the Justice League to confront them. Luthor had been manipulated by Ultraman's servant, the antimatter Brainiac. Luthor's actions in bringing the two Earths into contact will unintentionally result in the two Earths merging into the same space and destroying each other. Attempting to stop the collision, Superman discovered that this Brainiac was a biological organism; Superman's code against killing prevents him from harming Brainiac. Superman and Wonder Woman refrain from trying to defeat Brainiac themselves. A vengeful Ultraman gives Brainiac a laser-vision lobotomy to ensure that he never poses a threat again. The League arrived at the Crime Syndicate's moon-base with the captive Superwoman, and eventually battled the Syndicate. Owlman fought off Batman and took the Q.E.D. bomb to Earth-Prime, finding it to be uninhabited and lifeless(He was actually redirected to the lifeless Earth 0. Luthor speculated that a speedster would be able to vibrate and match the temporal vibration of the teleported Q.E.D. device and open a portal. Flash volunteered but Batman stated that he wasn't fast enough, only Johnny Quick was. Johnny agreed and opens a portal. Batman pursued Owlman to the true Earth-Prime and engaged in a brutal battle with his doppelganger. Batman managed to teleport Owlman and the Q.E.D. device to another uninhabited Earth, and triggers the Q.E.D. Seeing what is about to happen, Owlman did not attempt to defuse the bomb, simply saying "It doesn't matter,” with a smirk and allowing the bomb to destroy the alternate Earth, killing himself in the process. Batman returned to the Syndicate's Earth, where the strain of acting as a vibratory conduit had aged Johnny Quick to near death. Before dying, Johnny correctly deduced Batman lied about Flash not being fast enough and knew what would happen. Despite this, he showed no ill will toward Batman, dying with a smile. Martian Manhunter returned, accompanied by President Wilson and the National Guard, and together they arrested Ultraman, Superwoman, and Power Ring. Wilson thanked the heroes for helping save their world and told them he had ordered the Marines to support the local police forces and resume on arresting the remaining members of the Syndicate. Although Rose asked Martian Manhunter to remain with her, the group return to their dimension. Batman and Superman later discussed a membership drive with the other heroes summoned previously greeting the Justice League while Wonder Woman kept Owlman’s invisible jet as a spare. Hawkman would Join the League in November 1964 1965: Metamorpho Green Lantern's old friend Rex Mason, now working for a shady industrialist, suffered an "accident" arranged by his jealous employer and is transformed into the superhero Metamorpho. He was offered membership of the Justice League but declined. 1967: Throne of Atlantis A Navy warship incited the wrath of the Atlanteans after its missiles malfunction during a test and end up attacking Atlantis. Aquaman went to the UN to discuss matters but Deashot attempted to Assassinate him with specialized bullets and he was injured. Aquaman's brother became Ocean Master, the new king of Atlantis, declared war on the surface world. While they were in a café in Metropolis, Superman and Wonder Woman were forced to suit up and stop an aircraft carrier from flooding into the city and killing thousands of people. In the battle that followed, most of the Justice League was captured but before calling in Green Arrow, Hawkman, Zatanna, and more. Aquaman escaped with the help of Mera. Aquaman challenged Ocean Master but was defeated, being rescued by Mera. They then searched for the Trident of Atlan, which if Aquaman was bale to wield would make him King. They found it and returned, halting an invasion of the surface and defeating Ocean Master. Aquaman figured out that his assistant and teacher Nuidis Vulko was behind the bombing so Arthur would take the throne once again, and thus behind everything that followed. He surrendered and accepted Arthur as king. The Justice League returned from a mission in space to find the world transformed; a result of villain Vandal Savage feeding information to his past self in the 1940s, allowing him to help take over the world during World War II. The League travelled back in time themselves to stop him, and fought Nazis alongside WWII-era heroes including their past selves, Easy Company, the Blackhawks, and Steve Trevor. 1969 Black Canary joined the Justice League. In December of 1969, Snapper Carr was tricked into betraying the cave headquarters' secret location to the Joker, resulting in his resignation from the team 1970 In need of a new secure headquarters, the Justice League moved into an orbiting satellite headquarters. Beginning was is known as the Satellite era. 1972 Jason Blood and his alter-ego Etrigan the Demon seeked the assistance of the Justice League in preventing the Philosopher's stone from falling into the hands of his ancient enemy, the sorceress Morgaine le Fey. 1973 Elongated Man and then Red Tornado joined the Team. The Hall of Justice was constructed to serve as an on Earth base for the League. Wonder Woman teamed up with two super powered brothers, Hawk and Dove, the second pair of Heroes to use that name. The first Hank Hall and Don Hall, had bestowed their powers in 1973 to brothers Kevin Arnold and Wayne Arnold. However, the powers also altered the personality of their owners. Kevin (who was nerdy )became the violent Hawk while Wayne(the bully) became the pacifist Dove. The three worked together to stop Ares' plans to escalate a European civil war by loosing a war machine called the Annihilator into the fray. 1976: Secret Society While the Justice League were quarreling about the value of mutual trust and teamwork, Grodd organized a Secret Society composed of Giganta, Killer Frost, Sinestro, Parasite, The Shade and Clayface. The Society captured most of the League, but J'onn freed the others and the Society was defeated in front of a crowded stadium. 1977 Hawkgirl Joined the Team. 1979 The Justice League saw the death of the original Mister Terrific, Terry Sloane 1980 Superman and Martian Manhunter were abducted by extraterrestrial slave traders while on a mission out in Space and sold to the planet War World, whose despotic ruler Mongul pitted aliens in mortal combat in an enormous colosseum. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl set out and rescued them, leading to Mongul being overthrown. 1981: Twilight Lex Luthor escaped Prison and assembled a supervillain team consisting of Cheetah, Star Sapphire, The Shade, Copperhead, Ultra-Humanite, and Solomon Grundy to take on the Justice League, calling themselves the Injustice Gang. The Joker also became part of the team, but on his own invitation. Joker convinced the team to kidnap Batman. The League was made aware of a bomb planted on the Watchtower by a traitor, which the Injustice gang falsely believed was Cheetah. When the Justice League attacked the true traitor was revealed to be Ultra-Humanite, who had somewhat reformed over time and would donate the money given to him to the Arts. The League was tricked into defending Apokolips, Darkseid's homeworld, against the threat of Brainiac. The team solicited the aid of the New Gods, including Orion, Lightray, and Highfather. The resulting destruction of Brainiac's base was thought to be the end of Darkseid. 1984: Detroit After most of the original heroes failed to help fend off an invasion of Martians, Aquaman dissolved the League and rewrote its charter to allow only heroes who could devote their full-time to the roster. The new team initially consisted of Aquaman, Zatanna, Martian Manhunter, Elongated Man, the Vixen, and a trio of teenage heroes Gypsy, Steel(Hank Haywood III), and Vibe. Aquaman left the team after a year, due to resolving marital problems, and his role as leader was assumed by the Martian Manhunter. 1986: Legends The League fought in the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Darkseid made a wager with the mysterious Phantom Stranger that he could turn humanity against its heroes. To win the bet, Darkseid sent his minion Glorious Godfrey to Earth, where Godfrey used the sound of his voice to control people's minds and turn them against Earth's heroes. To further his scheme, Darkseid sent a fire elemental called Brimstone to Earth to defeat the Detroit-based Justice League along with Firestorm and a time-traveling Cosmic Boy. Darkseid also arranged for the cyborg villain Macro-Man to be killed by the mystic lightning that Captain Marvel uses to change into Billy Batson, and Captain Marvel was blamed by the media for Macro-Man's death. Fearing widespread panic, President Ronald Reagan declared martial law and banned all superheroic activities in America. This angered several members of Reagan's department of defense, who - at the behest of Amanda Waller - activated "Project: Task Force X", a.k.a. the Suicide Squad. Recruiting a team of expendable imprisoned supervillains, Amanda Waller had the Suicide Squad, along with Green Lantern, Captain Atom, Supergirl and Green Arrow. Together they destroyed Brimstone Doctor Fate was forced to intervene when Glorious Godfrey uses his army of followers to invade Washington, DC. Dr. Fate organized Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Guy Gardner, Black Canary, Changeling, The Flash, and the Blue Beetle to oppose Glorious Godfrey. They were joined by the Martian Manhunter, who responded to a JLA distress call from the President. They defeated the forces of Glorious Godfrey, including Darkseid's cyborg Hounds of War. The masses were freed from Godfrey's power when Timothy Drake gathered an army of children untouched by Godfrey's powers to serve as a human shield between the heroes and Godfrey. Godfrey struck one of the children, and the shock freed the mob from his power. Godfrey was defeated when he stole Dr. Fate's helmet and put it on, rendering him mindless. In the aftermath, the Martian Manhunter, Batman, Blue Beetle, Guy Gardner, Black Canary, Captain Marvel and Dr. Fate reformed a new Justice League. Superman and the Flash declined membership, stating that they would assist if needed, Wonder Woman quietly exited and Changeling opts to remain with the Teen Titans. 1987-1992: Justice League International The end of the current form of the Justice League concluded with the murders of Vibe and Steel at the hands of robots created by long-time League nemesis Professor Ivo, and the resignations of Vixen, Gypsy, and the Elongated Man. In the wake of these events, a new team was formed. The initial team included Batman(Bruce Wayne Jr), Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Captain Marvel, Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi, a new Japanese scientist turned into a Superhero emerging from the Crisis on Infinite Earths, not the supervillain), Doctor Fate, Martian Manhunter, Mister Miracle, and Guy Gardner; and soon after inception, included Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Fire (then known as the Global Guardians' Green Flame), Ice(then known as the Global Guardians' Icemaiden), and two Rocket Reds (one was a Manhunter spy, and one was Dimitri Pushkin). This team lasted for 5 years, fighting in the Eugenics Wars and being decimated by Doomsday during the event that led to Superman's death. The group disbanded in 1992 soon after. 1996: Kingdom Come The original Superman, having recovered, assembled a New Justice League. Clark Kent officially returned and reformed the Justice League consisting of himself, Wonder Woman(Diana Trevor), Red Robin(Dick Grayson), Hal Jordan, The Flash(Wallace West), Hawkman, Power Woman(Matrix), Donna Troy, Red Arrow(Roy Harper), Aquaman II(Garth), Cyborg, Atom Smasher(Grandson of Al Pratt using Pym Particles to grow), King Marvel(Freddy Freeman), Lady Marvel(Mary Batson Freeman), The Whiz( The Freeman's teenage son), Red Tornado(Matilda Hunkel), Aleea Strange(Daughter of Doctor Strange),Cyclone(Maxine Hunkel), Human Bomb, Dr.Midnight's ghost, Captain Comet, Hourman(Rick Tyler), Sandman II, Living Doll(Daughter of Doll Man and Doll Girl), Bulletman II and Bulletgirl II, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Thunder(Son of Black Lightning), Phoebus, Nucloid,and Power Man( the last remaining Superman robot). The Justice League began capturing rogue Superhumans and imprisoned them. There was a breakout and the Governments of the world nuked the sight of the battle, killing Hawkman, Power Woman(Matrix), Donna Troy, Red Arrow, Aquaman(Garth), Aleea Strange, Tornado(Ulthoon), Captain Comet, Golden Gaurdian(Jim Harper clone), Phoebus, and Nucloid. After this event a New Justice League was assembled. Power was placed on the original seven members excluding the deceased Flash. Other heroes included Zauriel, Big Barda, Orion, Huntress, Oracle(Barbara Gordon), Steel (John Henry Irons), and Plastic Man. Aztek, Tomorrow Woman, and Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) were placed as temporaries. This new Superhero team battled a plot by the White Martians, Renegade Angels, a new incarnation of the Injustice Gang, the Key and the new villain Prometheus. In 1997, the Justice League constructed the Space Orbital Watchtower 2003: Maid of Honor Wonder Woman befriended the princess of Kasnia, a jet-setting party girl who was reluctant to end her wild ways in order to get married. Unfortunately, her fiancé was the immortal Vandal Savage, and he already had plans for both the throne and the Justice League. Wonder Woman and Batman stopped Savage while Flash, Green Lantern, and J'onn J'onzz went to take out Savage's new Rail Gun satellite. Doctor Fate recruited Aquaman, and Solomon Grundy, as well as the Justice League, to prevent Cthulhu from entering our realm. A band of supervillains team consisting of Metallo, Kalibak, Livewire, Weather Wizard (usually a Flash villain), and Toyman, teamed up to get revenge on Superman. When they attacked Metropolis, Toyman shot from an experimental weapon towards Batman and an injured Wonder Woman, but Superman sacrificed himself to save them and was seemingly vaporized. The League attempts to cope with the loss of Superman by defending Metropolis in his absence. Eventually Lobo arrived at the Watchtower and nominated himself as Superman's replacement, but did more harm than good. Superman woke up 30,000 years in Earth's future, and was powerless because the sun had turned red. He was aided by Vandal Savage who was the only human left alive as the result of an attempt at world domination staged a few months after Superman's disappearance. The two used a time machine to transport Superman back to his native time. The Joker took over TV stations in Las Vegas, announcing that he had placed a series of bombs that will destroy the Strip in twenty-two minutes and fifty-one seconds if they were not stopped by the Justice League. With the whole world watching, the League first got past the Joker's own superteam, the new Royal Flush Gang. However. Batman tracked down Joker's location to stop his nemesis. 2004: Starcrossed After Earth was attacked by a Gordanian battleship, the League was aided by an army of Hawkmen from Hawkgirl's home planet of Thanagar. The Thanagarians offer to help Earth build a shield to defend against the Gordanians, but Batman discovered that this is just a ruse. Hawkgirl found herself torn between her allegiance to Thanagar and her commitment to the Justice League, as well as between her betrothal to the Thanagarian commander Hro Talak and her deep budding romantic love for Green Lantern, John Stewart. This conflict ended with the Watchtower being made to collide with a Thanagarian supereapon, destroying both. Morgaine le Fey transformed Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern into children after Mordred used his magic to remove all adults from Earth and keep children on the Earth. The spell was undone. Members The Founding Members: Aquaman, Batman, Flash(Barry Allen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman. '''60's Members: '''Green Arrow, The Atom(Ray Palmer), Hawkman Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes